Akashi's Ideal Concert
by sarang-ai
Summary: Grab a ticket and see a very disturbing Akashi Satoru in his ideal concert! based on a review, it was disturbing. Teehee


Hiya! Hope you like this one! It's kinda long... but I hope you'll still read it! D

Disclaimer: Boukenger not mine.

* * *

"Hmmm… Hmmm…" Akashi started to hum the tune of the instrumental as he started to sway with the song that was playing in his Ipod.

It was late in the night and he couldn't sleep, so he decided to hang out in the salon. Even though he was alone, as long as he has a source of entertainment, it was fine. He just went there for bigger space. And besides, he likes it there.

"Saikou no Precious…" Akashi started to sing along, snapping his fingers with the beat.

_(Saikou no PRECIOUS)_

_(Jibun dake no PRECIOUS)_

_(Saikyou no PRECIOUS)_

_(Akaku moeru PRECIOUS)_

He closed his eyes and imagined himself on stage, wearing fansy clothes that made him look like a star. He thought of leather pants… no, it's too Souta. Black tank top? That's Masumi. He thought of something like… his usual cargo pants, but this time it's white in color. A nice unbuttoned light blue polo thus revealing a fit black shirt underneath, a silver chain necklace, black gloves that expose his knuckles and fingers and a microphone in hand…

_(Saikou no PRECIOUS) Mitsukedasou_

_(Jibun dake no PRECIOUS) Kono ryoute de_

_(Saikyou no PRECIOUS) Tsukamu no sa_

_(Akaku moeru PRECIOUS) Ore no pureshasu_

The crowd (most of them are girls) went wild as he started to sing his line. He could hear all the swoons and cheers. He could also hear some people singing with the background singers.

"Ikuzo minna!" He waved his arm towards the crowd and he got more swoons and cheers in return.

_Osanai ano koro ni chichi kara kiita monogatari_

_Boukensha no STORY_

_Ima demo tashika ni mune ni..._

_Doko made mo tsuzuku michi no hate ni (michi no hate ni)_

_Nani ka ga matte 'ru no ka wakaranai kedo_

_Iku shika nai darou_

He pointed the mic to the audience so they can sing the chorus with him. They sang the background, he sang his lines. They understand what he's trying to let them do, so they sang along. They like it anyway.

_(Saikou no PRECIOUS) Mitsukedasou_

_(Jibun dake no PRECIOUS) Kono ryoute de_

_(Saikyou no PRECIOUS) Tsukamu no sa_

_(Akaku moeru PRECIOUS) Ore no pureshasu_

_(Saikou no PRECIOUS) Sagashidasou_

_(Jibun dake no PRECIOUS) Me wo tojireba_

_(Saikyou no PRECIOUS) Mieru hazu sa_

_(Akaku moeru PRECIOUS) Hontou no pureshasu_

He ran towards the left side of the stage to sing for the people on that side.

_Nanatsu no umi wo koete nakama to chikatta yakusoku ga_

_Kedakaki bouken no tamashii itsu demo mune ni..._

_Dore dake sakende tsuppatte mo_

_Te ga todokenai you na sonna yume demo_

_Akiramecha dame darou_

He could hear the people from that side shouting "SATORU DAISUKI!!" as he ran towards the middle to sing the chorus.

_(Saikou no PRECIOUS) Mitsukedasou_

_(Jibun dake no PRECIOUS) Kono ryoute de_

_(Saikyou no PRECIOUS) Tsukamu no sa_

_(Akaku moeru PRECIOUS) Ore no pureshasu_

_(Saikou no PRECIOUS) Sagashidasou_

_(Jibun dake no PRECIOUS) Me wo tojireba_

_(Saikyou no PRECIOUS) Mieru hazu sa_

_(Akaku moeru PRECIOUS) Hontou no pureshasu_

As the instrumental entered, he ran towards the right side of the stage and took time removing his necklace. With the necklace in hand, he threw it at the crowd. Arms were extended high up as the necklace fell into the air. They were fighting over it, making Akashi smile at the sight.

Then he made his way back in the middle, now removing his polo. The girls giggled at the sight… the black shirt was revealed, and so as his well-toned biceps. He threw the polo towards the people. Girls were fighting over it, nearly tearing the piece of cloth into several pieces.

_Shouri wo shinjiru kono kimochi wa (kono kimochi wa)_

_Dare mo jama dekinai_

_Mune no jishaku ga michibiku saki ni_

"Arigato minna!" He shouted. The girls replied with a swoon. He pointed the mic towards the people again, making them sing the whole stanza. And so they did.

_(Saikou no PRECIOUS) Mitsukedasou_

_(Jibun dake no PRECIOUS) Kono ryoute de_

_(Saikyou no PRECIOUS) Tsukamu no sa_

_(Akaku moeru PRECIOUS) Ore no pureshasu_

He started clapping his hands, the mic still near his mouth…

_(Saikou no PRECIOUS) Sagashidasou_

_(Jibun dake no PRECIOUS) Me wo tojireba_

_(Saikyou no PRECIOUS) Mieru hazu sa_

_(Akaku moeru PRECIOUS) Hontou no pureshasu_

Then started to wave his hands up in the air. The audience did the same.

_La La La La La La La... Ore no pureshasu_

_La La La La La La La... Oh... Hontou no pureshasu_

_La La La La La La La... Oh... Ore no pureshasu_

_La La La La La La La... Oh... Hontou no pureshasu_

He ended the song looking up; his arm extended upwards pointing at the night sky.

The crowd went wild! He heard loud a lot of "SATORU DAISUKI!" and cheers. But the cheers seemed too loud to be heard if it was from the crowd… What?

With that, Akashi returned to reality. To his surprise, his comrades were there clapping their hands for him… and laughing at him.

"What are you doing here everyone?!" Akashi asked nervously.

Eiji was the one to answer him. He tried to stop laughing. "We woke up- because of the ruckus -you were making – in your concert!" He said in between attempts to stop laughing, but then laughed out loud again. Everyone was laughing. Even Makino-sensei was laughing! Mr. Voice, too!

"You sure are a good singer, Red-kun!" Mr. Voice said.

Akashi just looked very embarrassed. All he could say was…

"EVERYONE! STOP LAUGHING! STOOOOOP!"

* * *

Wiiih! Another fic done! Hope you like it! D

The lyrics is not from me. Tee-hee!


End file.
